Planet Kerom
Planet Kerom The Keromian people reside on the Planet Kerom which is the sister Planet to Transmorphia (Transmorphian like Jayjja Mii ). They are a race of fair skinned, pointy eared, peaceful people. Saviak is a full blooded Keromian, Patrausi is 1/2 Keromian. They are over all very intellegent, peaceful and devoted people. But the Keromians are very well known by other races as talented and deadly assassins. They are also known for their extreme, extended use of their senses. All Keromians have some potenial power, whether its power to be an assassin or the power to be a good welder, these things vary. All power and talent vary. Keromians have technically are supposed to have 4 or more children. If for any reason a woman can't bare children they will help care for others children and work as a caretaker or a babysitter. If a woman has 4 children already and one dies the family is considered taboo until something can replace the dead child. The Keromians are educated until age 10 in math, science, survival and other school related subjects. They finish fight school and training into age 14. At age 15 they are chosen for an appreticeships to do a certain job, often linked to the kind of power they posses. About Religion The Keromians are very religious, devoted people. The religion keeps them strong and united during times of war. But faith in general is important to them. Like the Mininsans they worship the Gods of Good and Evil, also the Gods of Light and Dark and Omni the God of Life and All Creation. But the Keromians have a God of Unity... they call this God; Tribinity. The God Omni, the God Tribinity and the Gods of Good and Evil are most important to there sociaty. During the time of war the Keromians try to appease the God of Dark and they beg the God to end the war. About Rulers and Ruling The planet Kerom is typically ruled by a King, Queen and a female family member of a Transmorphian noble. If for any reason the King or Queen is killed or dies the noble (of Transmorphia) steps in until the royalty is ready to step up again and take first in command again. Or if the Transmorphian noble is killed the King/Queen will step in. Class Structure Ruler (King and Queen)- The King and Queen of the planet rule as well as make descions on war and so on. Secondary leader (Transmorphian Noble)- The female family member of a noble from Transmorphia comes to Kerom to rule and she is like the ruler/advisor to the King and Queen Nobles- The nobles are a higher class of people on Kerom. They can be doctors, priests or people that work in the palace (close to the King and Queen) Commoners- Commoners are below the nobles in class sociaty. They are not poor but not rich/nobles '''Peasants- '''Peasants are below the Commoners. They aren't poor but they are technically above minimum wage. They work as farmers, shop owners, etc, Appearance The Keromian people are people with pointy tipped ears, fair skin and their hair and eye color differ from person to person. Trivia -Are known for their skills as an assassin -All people born with a power or special talent -The Planet only has two seasons; Warm (Summery), Cool, Damp, Rainy (Autmun)